


Saving the Astroverse

by StarcraftedWarrior



Category: Original Work
Genre: Help, I'm Sorry, Mythical Beings & Creatures, No Romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarcraftedWarrior/pseuds/StarcraftedWarrior
Summary: So, this stemmed off of an assignment I had in school.Jack finds himself in a world full of talking mythical creatures called the Astroverse. Unfortunately, he must act fast in order to save his own world and the Astroverse.





	Saving the Astroverse

After the police took his wife away, Jack looked for the "unicorn". He searched the garden, the hedges, and the fountain, but couldn't find it. Discouraged, he returned to the house. On his way back, he saw a big, fluffy, light blue, sparkling tail stick out from behind a wide hedge. Excited, Jack ran towards the sight, hoping to find the unicorn. as he turned the corner, he saw a large, white and blue horse standing before him. As the horse turned its head, Jack noticed a tall, pointy, silver and blue horn embedded right into the unicorn’s forehead.

The unicorn suddenly opened its mouth and said, "What are you looking at? Haven't you ever seen a blue horse before?"

Jack gasped, it speaks as well!

"I'm sorry, I don't think I ever have," Jack replied.

The unicorn turned around to face Jack and said, "Well, I'd have been surprised if you said you had. What's your name, overworlder?”

Jack's eyes widened a little bit, "Um, Jack, sir, or horse. My name is Jack."

The unicorn shook its head. "Well, Jack, it's nice to meet an overworlder who didn’t want to kill me on sight for my magic ability. My name is Percival, Percy for short."

Jack chuckled, a unicorn named Percival? Now he's seen everything.

"Say," Percy continued, "what happened to your wife?"

"She was called crazy and got carted off to a mental institute," Jack said, solemnly.

"Well, she's not the first overworlder to be taken away because of us."

Jack decided to ask one of the many questions he had about Percy. "If you don't mind me asking, I would like to know why you keep calling us Overworlders."

Percy laughed heartily for a few seconds.

Finally, he said, "Well, the thing is, my world is under the realm that you humans call home. Therefore, you live above us, in the overworld. Speaking of my world, I really must get back. Farewell, Jack."

"Wait" Jack held out his hand to stop Percy. "Can you take me with you?”

"Well, the thing is, it's very difficult to take a human to the Astroverse," Percy said.

Jack fumbled for words, he wanted to go to Percy's world very badly. He wanted to get away from the horrible wasteland that he lived in. His world was full of technology and discrimination. The government was corrupt, and his society was a mess and in disarray. Every time he tried to use his position in the government to change things, he was rejected and threatened to be fired, or silenced.

"Please, take me with you." Jack pleaded. Percy wavered a little bit, weighing his options.

Finally, he said, "Alright, get on my back. By the way, are you good at holding your breath?"

Jack climbed onto Percy's back and said, "Um, yes, I believe so."

Percy stood up slowly and his horn began to glow. "Good, because the very first layer of our atmosphere is water."

Percy bowed his head and then pulled it back up again, tearing a rift into the air, thus opening a doorway to the Astroverse. He reared back and charged through the rift, with Jack in tow.

Percy hit the water layer as soon as he ran through the rift. Jack took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The water was a dark Mediterranean blue and very cold. Jack shivered a little bit and opened his eyes. Below him, he saw a distorted image of what looked like a field. Dotted in the field were small figures that looked like other unicorns. He then saw a small black figure dart past him in the air. He looked to the left and locked eyes with a bright-eyed crow flying side-by-side with him and Percy. The crow let out a call and then darted down to the field. Suddenly, Percy and Jack broke through the other side of the water barrier. They landed softly on the field a few minutes later. Percy looked back at Jack and seemed to be surprised to see him alive.

"What?" Jack asked.

Percy shook his head, bewildered. "It's just that, most humans don't survive the water. Actually, none have ever survived because they usually die immediately from the shock of the cold."

Jack was surprised. Other humans have asked to be taken down here? Now he understood why Percy was so reluctant to take him down. Jack looked up at the water barrier. He wondered if he would be able to make it back.

"Well anyways," Percy suddenly said, "I ought to take you to the palace. You'll need a pass if you ever want to leave or come back." And with that, the two started walking towards the bustling city.

While Jack and Percy walked through the town on the way to the palace, Jack looked at all of the different entities living in harmony in the Astroverse. There were dark, misty spirits, with bright masks and long, spindly arms. There were animals of many kinds wearing uniforms and suits. There was an abundance of unicorns striding about. However, the dragons were the most amazing sight of all. There were several different kinds from all of the different mythologies. There were Chinese dragons, with their long, colorful bodies and regal faces, there were huge german dragons with their giant wings and bright scales, and even hydras with bright green and blue scales. The dragons and birds flew up above the town, living in harmony just as all of the other creatures in the realm.

Percy turned his head to speak to Jack over his shoulder and said, “All of the creatures you see here are animals and entities from all sorts of mythologies and legends from across time. We all coexist together. You see that wyvern over there? He’s from England. And that distinguished-looking dragon right there? The one with the red scales and long body? He’s from Chinese mythology. He’s pretty powerful, however, he tends to set fire to things on accident.”

After a while, the pair reached the castle. It was a grand palace made of white bricks with blue and gold-topped spires. There were stained glass windows and a large archway above the drawbridge. The moat had sparkling blue water with giant, four and a half feet long koi fish swimming about. As Percy and Jack passed under the giant stone arch, Jack saw that there seemed to be tiny diamonds embedded into the stone, which made it sparkle beautifully when the sun hits them just right. Percy took him into a giant great hall. There was a bright red carpet lining the floor beneath him and giant stone pillars that held up the ceiling. When Jack looked to the end of the carpet, there was an elaborate gold, emerald, and silver throne with a huge, regal griffin seated on a large red cushion. Beside him were two phoenixes with scrolls and quills in their talons. “My lord,” Percy said, bowing down to the griffin.

“Ah, Percy, welcome back. I see you have brought someone with you?” Jack didn’t know what to do. He felt rather awkward as he sat on Percy’s back.

“Human,” Griffin said, “What is your name?”

Jack flustered and said, “J-Jack, sir.”

The griffin’s eyes lit up with the curious light of recognition. “Well, Jack. Welcome to the Astroverse. We haven’t seen a human down here in centuries. In fact, the very first human down here was a man named Jack Liddell. However, after a while, his visits became less and less frequent, until one day, he disappeared altogether.”

After Percy and Jack talked to the griffin king, he told them to go the East Wing to get the permit. Percy had to leave Jack because he had other work to do but promised he would come back. So, Jack was left to find the East Wing on his own. The griffin told him that if he kept to the right, he’d be sure to find it. As Jack wandered around the castle, he marveled at the giant stained glass windows that lined the walls and the royal red carpet with gold trim. He felt along the aged white marble and the giant dark oak support beams. When he finally reached the East Wing, the orange sun had settled into the distant mountains, casting a dark, cool shadow across the realm. Jack opened the door to the East wing turret slowly and carefully. He peered inside and saw a large cockatrice sitting in the middle of the room. His quill scratched away at a scroll sitting on his desk. Jack gasped. The legends say that a single encounter with a cockatrice was fatal to humans. That touching it, making eye contact, or the beast just looking at you could kill you instantly.

Suddenly, the beast spoke, slowly and carefully. “Human, what do you seek from this land? From its king? From me?”

Jack stuttered, “Well, sir, I came to this land to escape the horrible ways of man above. I seek the acceptance and trust of the king. And I seek a permit to travel between this land and my own from you. If you don’t mind, sir.”

The cockatrice chuckled.

“You are afraid of me, human. You’ve heard the legends and myths, yes?”

Jack gulped and braced himself. “Uh, yes. They say that a single encounter with a cockatrice means certain death for mortals.”

The cockatrice laughed. “Well, they aren’t entirely wrong.”

He raised his head and Jack saw that the dragon-chicken hybrid monster’s eyes were covered with leather straps. Jack wondered how the thing could write if he was blindfolded.

“I may not be permitted to see, but that doesn’t stop me from writing. Now, you said you needed a permit to travel between the Overworld and the Astroverse? I’ll get that for you right now.”

“Thank you. So much.” Jack said, relieved.

“You know, you remind me a lot of the very first human who came here long ago. Jack Liddell. You were both ever so polite.” The cockatrice stated.

“Perhaps there’s a connection?” The beast mused, quietly.

Jack looked up, “What was that, sir?”

“Nothing. And please, do call me Ember,” he said, softly.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Also, this is definitely not finished yet, obviously, but I don't know where to go with this


End file.
